RIO: Una familia para navidad
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Un pequeño Fic deseándole a todos una feliz navidad y año nuevo.


**Les traigo un pequeñito fic para que sepan que Zir Agron les desea feliz navidad y un muy bonito año nuevo para todos.**

**Así que… ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Aclaración: esta historia contiene relaciones alteradas y otras cosas que mis demás historias no tenían.**

* * *

**Una familia para navidad.**

_Perla, una guacamaya azul hembra de ojos azules y cuya encantadora mirada cautivaría a cualquiera que la mirase, aterrizó nerviosamente frente a la puerta de la mansión del doctor Tulio._

_A pesar de que ella no deseaba esto, no tenía opción. Su especie estaba a tan sólo un último macho y una última hembra de extinguirse._

_Pero Tulio, decepcionado por no haber logrado que Blu y Perla estuvieran juntos, tuvo una seria conversación con Linda para informarle de que si macho y hembra no querían estar juntos, pues tendría que tomar medidas drásticas._

_Ahora por fin las "medidas drásticas" de Tulio habían terminado._

"_¡Ah, hola Perla!" – la saludó el doctor, y ella aterrizó en su hombro – "Me alegra que hayas venido, por un momento pensé que nunca vendrías"_

"_Pues yo también pensé en eso…" – pensó ella._

"_Sé que esto no es agradable, amiga mía, pero no hay otra elección"_

_A continuación se dirigieron a la clínica, Tulio abrió la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio. Suspiró._

"_Bueno… ¿estás lista para la inseminación artificial?" – le preguntó el doctor, y ella asintió con la cabeza. No quería esto, pero era su deber. Lo que menos deseaba ella era tener el semen de Blu dentro de ella para el resto de su vida, la disgustaba, la hacía sentir débil al no poder decirle "NO" a las leyes de la vida. Pero como mencioné antes, era su deber hacerlo. Por la salvación de los suyos._

_Linda entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Tulio._

"_Ya está todo empacado" – le informó – "Blu y yo estaremos en casa mañana por la noche"_

"_Está bien, Linda, gracias por hacer esto posible"_

"_No fue nada" – dijo ella, y se despidió del doctor con un abrazo y un par de besos en las mejillas – "Adiós, Perla" – le dijo a la guacamaya, dándole una caricia._

_Perla no podía negar de que extrañaría a Blu._

* * *

_Un año después…_

"¡Mami, mami, mami ya casi es navidad!" – gritó la pequeña Sofía, que estaba saltando sobre Perla.

"¡Ah, hija, me vas a matar!" – exclamó Perla despertando bruscamente y quedándose sin aire.

"¡Quiero mi regalito, quiero mi regalito!" – gritaba la pequeña niña.

"Lo siento hijita, pero tienes que esperar a que sea la fecha adecuada" – le dijo su madre en respuesta – "Aún faltan dos días la gran noche, ¿podrás esperar?"

"¡Lo intentaré, mami!" – respondió Sofía – "Pero me gustaría que me dieras un regalo especial"

"¿Un regalo especial? Mmm… ¿y cuál es ese regalo?" – le preguntó Perla a su pequeña.

"Quiero que me regales un padre" – dijo Sofía.

"¿A tu padre?"

Perla se sentía arrinconada en esta navidad, pues nunca le había dicho a nadie que Sofía había nacido mediante una inseminación artificial que Tulio había preparado para ella.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decirle a Sofía de que era probable que el macho que había donado ya estuviera muerto.

"Sofía… tú sabes que tu padre y yo peleamos hace muchos años, él se marchó hace mucho…" – siempre la misma historia.

"¡Pero mami, quiero ver a papá por lo menos una vez en mi vida!" – le dijo Sofía mientras brincaba a su alrededor.

"Hijita, yo también quisiera ver a tu padre…" – Perla también quería volver a encontrarse con el macho donante para la inseminación artificial que Tulio le había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Y por qué no hablas con él? ¿No pueden arreglar sus problemas?"

"Ni siquiera sé dónde está, cariño" – respondió Perla.

"¡Pero mami, quiero ver a papá, quiero verlo!" – insistió Sofía.

"Está bien, buscaré a tu padre y hablaré con él, lo haré por ti, cariño" – Perla no sabía porque aceptó buscar a un macho que no existe, o quizás si exista, pero no sabe absolutamente nada de dicho macho.

"¡Viva, gracias mami!" – exclamó Sofía y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sin aire a su madre por un segundo – "¿Y cuándo hablarás con él?"

"Cuando logre ubicarlo" – respondió la madre.

"Ah, cierto, olvidé de que no sabes dónde está"

"Cariño, ¿no quieres otro regalito en especial? ¿Una fruta enorme? ¿Esos caramelos con azúcar que tanto te gustan? ¿Qué prepare algo para ti con un chico al que consideres lindo? ¿Algo además de tu padre?"

"¡Quiero a papá!" – insistió la niña.

"Ah… de acuerdo…" – murmuró Perla – "Ven, cariño, te dejaré con Eva para que te cuide por un rato"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Mamá tiene que hacer unas cosas…"

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Perla había ido a visitar a sus amigos Pedro y Nico en busca de recomendaciones.

Entró al establecimiento. No habían muchas aves, tan sólo algunos grupos de amigos y parejas enamoradas susurrándose cosas tiernas.

Ella tomó asiento en una mesa cercana a una de las esquinas.

"Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿le puedo servir algo?" – le preguntó otro pájaro.

"Amh… no gracias…" – lo que menos necesitaba ahora era beber mucho y perder la conciencia – "Pero me gustaría hablar con los dueños del lugar"

"Estarán aquí en un minuto" – respondió el ave, y luego se marchó hacia el otro lado del salón.

Perla esperó aquél aburrido minuto. Se arrepintió de no haber pedido algo para beber, ya que la sed la estaba matando.

Cruzó sus alas sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellas. Quería descansar y relajarse antes de que empiece a buscar al padre de su pequeña.

"¡Perla!" – gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, y ella despertó de su trance bruscamente – "¡Hola!" – eran Nico y Pedro.

"Hola, chicos" – saludó ella débilmente.

"Te ves muy desanimada" – dijo Pedro – "¡Tendremos que alegrarte el día!"

"¡Sí, adelante, Pedro!" – exclamó Nico, y entonces comenzaron a cantar – _"¡Ja, porque Perla es una buena amiga, porque Perla es una buena amiga, porque Perla es una buena amigaaaa, ella está en mi corazón!" _– canturreaban con ritmo.

Ella simplemente se echó a reír. Si hay algo que a Perla le gusta de Nico y Pedro era que siempre trataban de animarla en los momentos difíciles.

"Gracias, chicos" – dijo Perla – "Realmente me vino bien aquella subida de ánimo"

"Veamos, amiga, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?" – preguntaron Nico y Pedro al mismo tiempo.

"Necesito… unos consejos…"

"¿Consejos? ¡Ja, estás con el dúo adecuado!" – respondieron los dos al unísono.

Ella sonrió, quizás sus dos amigos tengan la solución a su problema.

"¡Sabemos consejos de comida!" – dijo Nico.

"¡De fiestas!" – siguió Pedro.

"¡De vida!"

"¡De amor!" – continuó el cardenal.

"Bueno… en realidad nunca le hemos dado consejos de amor a una chica" – dijo Nico – "Pero nunca es tarde para la primera vez, dinos, Perla, ¿buscas consejos de amor?" – le preguntó con tono picarón.

"No" – respondió ella de forma apresurada.

"¿No? ¿Y entonces qué clase de consejos quieres?"

"Sofía me pidió como regalo de navidad a su padre"

Nico y Pedro tragaron saliva.

"¿Blu y tú no se habían separado?" – preguntó el canario secamente.

"Sí, y gracias por recordármelo" – respondió ella con cierta ironía – "¿Cómo le puedo decir a mi hija que fue fruto de una inseminación artificial?"

"¿Sofía nació de una inseminación artificial?" – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Perdón por nunca haberlo dicho"

"Yo pensé que tú y Blu habían… ya sabes…" – dijo Pedro, y ella se ruborizó.

"No, no fue así"

"¡Pues en ese caso…!" – exclamó Nico, y se subió a la mesa – "¡Me ofrezco a ser el padre de Sofía por esta noche!" – agregó adaptando la posición de un caballero.

"¡Claro, una guacamaya azul con un canario de esposo, y el resultado de su apareamiento es una niña totalmente idéntica a su madre!" – Perla no estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Le contaré cuentos, jugaré al mango-fútbol con ella, daremos un paseo sobre la ciudad y comeremos las frutas más deliciosas de esta selva!" – exclamó Nico muy alegre – "¡Voy a ser padre por una noche!"

"Nico, dije que no" – le recordó Perla.

"De acuerdo…"

"Mmm…" – murmuró Pedro.

"¿Qué pasa, Pedro? ¿Alguna idea?" – le preguntó Perla.

"Eso creo…" – respondió – "¿Por qué no te reúnes con Blu por una sola noche? Su hija es más importante que sus problemas personales"

"No he visto ni tampoco he hablado con Blu por todo un año, y además ni siquiera sé dónde está" - respondió ella.

"Estás en el horno" – dijo Nico.

* * *

_Un rato después…_

Perla, decepcionada porque sus amigos no pudieron ayudarla, volaba lentamente hacia el centro de conservación ambiental. Ya casi era navidad, así que probablemente Tulio tenga algo para ella, o al menos eso quería ella.

Cuando llegó al edificio, pudo ver de que además de todos los adornos navideños había otro coche junto al de Tulio.

Se acercó a la puerta y descubrió que estaba abierta.

Entró a la mansión y se encontró con un enorme y hermoso árbol navideño. Era tan bonito que incluso quería instalar un nido allí. Estaba repleta de lucesitas y de adornos con caritas de Papá Noel por todas partes. Pero ella no podía perder el poco tiempo que tenía admirando un árbol de navidad.

Perla miró a su alrededor y vio que habían muchas maletas e incluso una jaula para una mascota.

"Hay alguien más en este lugar" – se dijo a sí misma.

Se dirigió a la clínica, pero Tulio no estaba ahí adentro.

Voló rumbo a las escaleras y comenzó a revisar todas las habitaciones excepto una, que estaba con la puerta cerrada.

Se acercó a aquella puerta y pudo escuchar unas risitas desde adentro.

"¿Tulio se estará acostando con una mujer?" – se preguntó Perla, y entonces abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó la voz de Tulio, y entonces, de la oscuridad surgió dicho hombre.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior de la habitación.

"No lo sé…" – murmuró el doctor.

Perla tocó el pie de Tulio con una de sus patas y entonces el hombre miró hacia abajo.

"¡Ah, hola!" – saludó, y cerró la puerta de la habitación – "¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?"

Antes de que Perla pudiera emitir algún ruido la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y salió una mujer de pelo rojo en ropa interior.

"¿Por qué no vienes?" – le preguntó la mujer a Tulio y luego miró hacia abajo para ver a Perla – "No puede ser…" – agregó, y entonces salió corriendo hacia el interior de la habitación y volvió con sus lentes puestos – "¿Perla?"

"¿Linda?" – preguntó la guacamaya.

"¡Perla!" – gritó Linda.

"¡Linda!" – exclamó Perla.

"¡Pero cómo has crecido!"

Perla se miró, en realidad seguía igual, a excepción de su cola, que era un poco más larga.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – le preguntó ella a Linda, quien sólo escuchó algunos graznidos.

"Supongo que quiere saber qué haces aquí" – le dijo Tulio a Linda.

"Ah, pues sólo vengo de visita unos días" – respondió la mujer – "Pasaré Noche Buena aquí"

"¿De visita, o sólo a acostarte con el doctor?" – pensó Perla. Estaba celosa, pues Tulio era el único humano que le prestaba atención sin querer lastimarla, y ahora el único humano que no quería herirla estaba echándole el ojo a una humana. Estaba celosa, sí, pero a la vez feliz por él.

"Blu también vino" – dijo Linda, y Perla la miró – "Está en el patio trasero"

"Ve con él si quieres" – dijo Tulio, y entonces él y Linda volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

Voló rumbo a las escaleras nuevamente. Una vez que estaba en el piso de abajo localizó la puerta hacia el patio trasero.

Cuando estaba afuera, lo único que pudo hacer era observar como otro guacamayo azul caía de bruces al suelo. Era él, era Blu, el macho donante, el padre de Sofía.

"¡Maldita sea, no puede ser que haya olvidado cómo volar!" – gritó él, y luego se subió a una mesa de jardín, se arrojó hacia el aire batiendo sus alas muy torpemente y dándose otro fuerte golpe.

"Eres muy malo volando" – dijo ella, y entonces Blu la miró.

"Hola" – la saludó el.

"Hola" – contestó ella.

Silencio…

Blu y Perla se acercaron un poco más entre ellos.

"Yo…" – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y se ruborizaron – "Tú…" – otra vez al mismo tiempo – "Nosotros…" – al mismo tiempo de nuevo, y entonces Perla le tapó el pico a Blu.

"Me alegra de que estés aquí, mi hija, perdón, nuestra hija te necesita, lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros" – dijo ella, y entonces dejó hablar a Blu.

"Acepto tus disculpas, Perla, pero yo también debo pedirte una disculpa… jamás debí dejarte sola con el huevo..." – dijo él – "Por lo menos debí quedarme hasta ver nacer a nuestro hijo"

"Hija" – corrigió Perla – "Es una niña"

"Quiero verla… al menos una vez…" – dijo Blu – "¿Me dejarías verla?"

"Por supuesto…"

* * *

Perla regresó al nido, y en ese instante recordó que había dejado a Sofía con Eva.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" – le preguntó Blu desde abajo.

"Olvidé que había dejado a Sofía con Eva, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?"

"¿La esposa de Rafael?"

"Exacto"

"Claro que la recuerdo"

"Bueno, vamos allá"

"Pero Blu, tardaremos mucho, recuerda que olvidaste cómo volar" – dijo ella.

"Si quieres puedes besarme, así funcionó la última vez" – dijo Blu, y luego se mordió la lengua.

"Basta de tonterías" – dijo ella, ruborizándose.

Entonces emprendieron el camino hacia el árbol de Eva.

"Tengo que decirte algo, Perla" – dijo Blu – "Te extrañé mucho, a pesar de nuestras diferencias"

"Eso es muy tierno, Blu" – dijo ella en respuesta, y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto apareció Sofía.

"¡Mami!" – exclamó ella y volvió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Blu se escondió rápidamente y por fortuna la pequeña no lo había visto.

"¿Papá ya está contigo?" – preguntó la niña muy emocionada.

"Así es, cariño, ya está aquí conmigo" – respondió Perla muy alegre.

"¡Quiero verlo ya!" – exigió Sofía.

"¡Muy bien, pequeña Sofía, te presento a tu padre!" – exclamó su madre, moviendo los arbustos, pero Blu no estaba ahí.

"¿Y papá?" – preguntó la niña, mirando como su madre buscaba entre los arbustos.

"Debe estar escondido o jugándonos alguna broma" – respondió Perla, y en ese entonces vio a una mofeta caminando cerca de allí.

"¡Que olor tan espantoso!" – exclamó Sofía, y en ese instante apareció Blu, quien estaba tosiendo mucho.

"¡Hola, pequeña!" – exclamó y entonces intentó abrazarla.

"¡No me toques, estás que apestas!" – le dijo Sofía, apartándolo – "¿Eres mi papá?"

"Lo soy" – respondió Blu.

"No me digas que esa mofeta te roció" – le susurró Perla.

"Lo hizo"

"Genial… ahora tenemos un padre oliendo a huevos podridos" – murmuró Perla – "¡Bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo, es hora de dar un paseo!"

"¡Alto ahí!" – exclamó Sofía.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó su madre.

"Para saber si él es realmente mi padre, quiero que se den un besito"

"¿Un besito? ¿Estás de broma?" – le preguntó Blu, y Perla le pisó la pata discretamente.

"¡Por supuesto que es tu padre, hija! ¡Yo nunca te engañaría!" – exclamó ella.

"Bueno, entonces háganlo"

"No será problema" – dijo Blu, que en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

"Bueno… hay que darnos un besito…" – murmuró Perla.

"Uno muuuuuy cortito…" – siguió Blu, y entonces se acercaron.

"Muuuuy cortito, y muuuuy suave…" – continuó ella. Su pico estaba casi en contacto con el de Blu.

"Estoy esperando" – dijo Sofía, y en ese entonces ellos se besaron – "¡Sí, es mi padre, mi padre verdadero!"

"¡Hora del paseo!" – exclamó Perla al separarse y tomando mucho aire, pues el terrible olor de mofeta de Blu aún seguía presente.

"¡Sí, vamos!" – gritó Sofía tomando la delantera.

"¿Perla?" – la llamó Blu, que estaba muy ruborizado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"_Aún te amo… ¿lo sabes?"_

_Esa frase despertó el calor en Perla. Así que cuando Blu le preguntó:_

_"Me amas... ¿real o mentira?"_

_Ella respondió:_

"_Real…"_

* * *

Cuando las fiestas habían terminado, Linda se había quedado a vivir con Tulio mientras que Blu se unió a Perla y ambos criaron a su hija, hasta que un día decidieron tener más pequeñines.

Sofía estaba muy feliz, su madre tenía razón, la navidad era mágica. Y la magia había cumplido su deseo de que su madre y padre volvieran a estar juntos y así poder formar una gran familia feliz.

"¡Feliz navidad, feliz navidad para todos nosotros!"

* * *

**Feliz navidad a todo FF.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
